shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Balflear
Balflear was one of the loyalist supporters of the current Demon Lord, Leohart who acts as both courtier and trusted agent when spying on the Demon Council. After the events of Volume XII, he disappeared during the decisive battle with Demon Council, then returned under the alias "Cleo Angeles" and was later revealed to be the partner of Shiba Kyouichi. Appearance Balflear appears to a young man in his twenties with light green hair with cat-like ears and horns on the side of his head, pointed downward and red eyes. He is mostly seen dressed up in a black ornate cloak that has a unique design. As Cleo, he appeared to be a young man with short brown hair dressed in business attire. Personality Balflear at first appears to be highly loyal and respectful to Leohart as noted, referring to him in a respectful manner when interacting with him. He always went to spy on several of the Demon Council for his best interests for the Demon Realm. It is noted that Balflear maintains a calm and serious demeanor no matter the situation. Balflear is an opportunist. He is willing to play whichever side best suits his agenda. He's driven by his desire for revenge against those who wronged him in the past. History Balflear is noted to be one of the youngest high-ranking demons in the Demon Realm who fought in the Great War with the Hero Clan. At some point, in the Great Gear, he was captured by the Vatican and turned into one of their experiments. It was during his captivity that he encountered Shiba Kyouichi who was the result of one of their experiments. He was able to somehow escape from his captors, then returned to the Demon Realm and soon found himself as the aid of the current Demon Lord, Leohart. There are some times when he would return back and forth from the Demon and Human Realm, while under the human alias "Cleo Angeles" as an inquisitor alongside Celis. Plot Volume III Volume IV Volume VII Volume VIII Leohart mentions that he wanted Balflear to act as the Leader of the Parliament, but he had gone missing after the Decisive Battle in the Demon Realm. Volume IX While at the Vatican, he takes on the name Cleo Angeles and works as an inquisitor alongside Celis. Volume X Volume XI Powers and Abilities Demon Powers Although, he isn't as strong as other demons such as Leohart, Gald, and Lars, Balflear had practiced something similar to contract magic with different beings and use their powers. Contracted Powers Balflear is a demon who has made contracts with different beings and is able to use their powers. *'Wraith:' He formed a pact with a High-Class Demon known a the "Wraith", letting him disappear and erase his presence making it useful for covert missions for Leohart. As such, Balflear is able to go unnoticed after leaving the Demon Realm several times. He can evade physical attacks by removing his body and remain undetected even by Chaos. *'Legion:' He formed a pact with a being made up of devils, which are one-eyed creatures with their bodies' being sludge-like. Since Balflear has a perfect contract with Legion, he is able to summon as many as he desires without restrictions unlike Chaos, which required a number of sacrifices making it his own personal unkillable army. Chaos, Legion originates from a higher world. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists